The cellular behavior responsible for the development, maintenance and repair of differentiated cells and tissues is regulated, in large part, by intercellular signals conveyed via growth factors and similar ligands and their receptors. The receptors are located on the cell surface of responding cells and they bind peptides or polypeptides known as growth factors as well as other hormone-like ligands. The results of this interaction are rapid biochemical changes in the responding cells, as well as a rapid and a long term readjustment of cellular gene expression. Several receptors associated with various cell surfaces can bind specific growth factors.
Tyrosine phosphorylation is one of the key modes of signal transduction across the plasma membrane. Several tyrosine kinase genes encode transmembrane receptors for polypeptide growth factors and hormones, such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), insulin, insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I), platelet derived growth factors (PDGF-A and -B) and fibroblast growth factors (FGFs) [Heldin et al., Cell Regulation, 1: 555-566 (1990); Ullrich et al., Cell, 61: 243-54 (1990)]. The receptors of several hematopoietic growth factors are tyrosine kinases; these include c-fins, which is the colony stimulating factor 1 receptor [Sherr et al., Cell, 41: 665-676 (1985)] and c-kit, a primitive hematopoietic growth factor receptor [Huang et al., Cell, 63: 225-33 (1990)].
These receptors differ in their specificity and affinity. In general, receptor tyrosine kinases are glycoproteins, which consist of an extracellular domain capable of binding a specific growth factor(s), a transmembrane domain which is usually an alpha-helical portion of the protein, a juxtamembrane domain (where the receptor may be regulated by, e.g., protein phosphorylation), a tyrosine kinase domain (which is the enzymatic component of the receptor), and a carboxy-terminal tail, which in many receptors is involved in recognition and binding of the substrates for the tyrosine kinase.
In several receptor tyrosine kinases, the processes of alternative splicing and alternative polyadenylation are capable of producing several distinct polypeptides from the same gene. These may or may not contain the various domains listed above. As a consequence, some extracellular domains may be expressed as separate proteins secreted by the cells and some forms of the receptors may lack the tyrosine kinase domain and contain only the extracellular domain inserted into the plasma membrane via the transmembrane domain plus a short carboxy-terminal tail.
The physiology of the vascular system, embryonic vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, blood clotting, wound healing and reproduction, as well as several diseases, involve the vascular endothelium lining the blood vessels. The development of the vascular tree occurs through angiogenesis, and, according to some theories, the formation of the lymphatic system starts shortly after arterial and venous development by sprouting from veins. See Sabin, F. R., Am. J. Anat., 9:43 (1909); and van der Putte, S. C. J, Adv. Anat. Embryol. Cell Biol., 51:3 (1975).
After the fetal period, endothelial cells proliferate very slowly, except during angiogenesis associated with neovascularization. Growth factors stimulating angiogenesis exert their effects via specific endothelial cell surface receptor tyrosine kinases.
Among ligands for receptor tyrosine kinases, the Platelet Derived Growth Factor (PDGF) has been shown to be angiogenic, albeit weakly, in the chick chorioallantoic membrane. Transforming Growth Factor α (TGFα) is an angiogenic factor secreted by several tumor cell types and by macrophages. Hepatocyte Growth Factor (HGF), the ligand of the c-met proto-oncogene-encoded receptor, is also strongly angiogenic, inducing similar responses to those of TGFα in cultured endothelial cells.
Striking new evidence shows that there are endothelial cell specific growth factors and receptors that may be primarily responsible for the stimulation of endothelial cell growth, differentiation, as well as certain of differentiated functions. The most-widely studied growth factor is Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF), a member of the PDGF family. Vascular endothelial growth factor is a dimeric glycoprotein of disulfide-linked 23 kDa subunits, discovered because of its mitogenic activity toward endothelial cells and its ability to induce vessel permeability (hence its alternative name vascular permeability factor). Other reported effects of VEGF include the mobilization of intracellular Ca2+, the induction of plasminogen activator and plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 synthesis, stimulation of hexose transport in endothelial cells, and promotion of monocyte migration in vitro. Four VEGF isoforms, encoded by distinct mRNA splicing variants, appear to be equally capable of stimulating mitogenesis of endothelial cells. The 121 and 165 amino acid isoforms of VEGF are secreted in a soluble form, whereas the isoforms of 189 and 206 amino acid residues remain associated with the cell surface and have a strong affinity for heparin. Soluble non-heparin-binding and heparin-binding forms have also been described for the related placenta growth factor (PIGF; 131 and 152 amino acids, respectively), which is expressed in placenta, trophoblastic tumors, and cultured human endothelial cells.
The pattern of VEGF expression suggests its involvement in the development and maintenance of the normal vascular system and in tumor angiogenesis. During murine development, the entire 7.5 day post-coital endoderm expresses VEGF and the ventricular neuroectoderm produces VEGF at the capillary ingrowth stage. On day two of quail development, the vascularized area of the yolk sac as well as the whole embryo show expression of VEGF. In addition, epithelial cells next to fenestrated endothelia in adult mice show persistent VEGF expression, suggesting a role in the maintenance of this specific endothelial phenotype and function.
Two high affinity receptors for VEGF have been characterized, VEGFR-1/Flt1 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-1) and VEGFR-2/Kdr/Flk-1 (kinase insert domain containing receptor/fetal liver kinase-1). These receptors are classified in the PDGF-receptor family. However, the VEGF receptors have seven immunoglobulin-like loops in their extracellular domains (as opposed to five in other members of the PDGF family) and a longer kinase insert. The expression of VEGF receptors occurs mainly in vascular endothelial cells, although some may also be present on monocytes and on melanoma cell lines. Only endothelial cells have been reported to proliferate in response to VEGF, and endothelial cells from different sources show different responses. Thus, the signals mediated through VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 appear to be cell type specific.
VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 bind VEGF165 with high affinity (Kd about 20 pM and 200 pM, respectively). Flk-1 receptor has also been shown to undergo autophosphorylation in response to VEGF, but phosphorylation of Flt1 was barely detectable. VEGFR-2 mediated signals cause striking changes in the morphology, actin reorganization and membrane ruffling of porcine aortic endothelial cells overexpressing this receptor. In these cells, VEGFR-2 also mediated ligand-induced chemotaxis and mitogenicity; whereas VEGFR-1 transfected cells lacked mitogenic responses to VEGF. In contrast, VEGF had a strong growth stimulatory effect on rat sinusoidal endothelial cells expressing VEGFR-1. Phosphoproteins co-precipitating with VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 are distinct, suggesting that different signalling molecules interact with receptor specific intracellular sequences.
In in situ hybridization studies, mouse VEGFR-2 mRNA expression was found in yolk sac and intraembryonic mesoderm (estimated 7.5 day post-coitum (p.c.) embryos, from which the endothelium is derived, and later in presumptive angioblasts, endocardium and large and small vessel endothelium (12.5 days p.c.). Abundant VEGFR-2 mRNA in proliferating endothelial cells of vascular sprouts and branching vessels of embryonic and early postnatal brain and decreased expression in adult brain suggested that VEGFR-2 is a major regulator of vasculogenesis and angiogenesis. VEGFR-1 expression was similarly associated with early vascular development in mouse embryos and with neovascularization in healing skin wounds. However, high levels of VEGFR-1 expression were detected in adult organs, suggesting that VEGFR-1 has a function in quiescent endothelium of mature vessels not related to cell growth. The avian homologue of VEGFR-2 was observed in the mesoderm from the onset of gastrulation, whereas the VEGFR-1 homologue was first found in cells co-expressing endothelial markers. In in vitro quail epiblast cultures, FGF-2, which is required for vasculogenic differentiation of these cells, upregulated VEGFR-2 expression. The expression of both VEGF receptors was found to become more restricted later in development. In human fetal tissues VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 showed overlapping, but slightly different, expression patterns. These data suggest that VEGF and its receptors act in a paracrine manner to regulate the differentiation of endothelial cells and neovascularization of tissues.
VEGF recently has been shown to be a hypoxia-induced stimulator of endothelial cell growth and angiogenesis, and inhibition of VEGF activity using specific monoclonal antibodies has been shown to reduce the growth of experimental tumors and their blood vessel density. [Ferrara et al., Endocrine Reviews, 18: 4-25 (1997); Shibuya et al., Adv. Cancer Res., 67: 281-316(1995); Kim et al., Nature, 362: 841-844 (1993).]
Growth of solid tumors beyond a few cubic millimeters in size is dependent on vascular supply, making angiogenesis an attractive target for anti-cancer therapy. Encouraging results have been reported with endogenous angiogenic inhibitors or “statins” which include angiostatin, a fragment of plasminogen, and endostatin, a fragment of collagen 18. [O'Reilly et al., Cell, 79: 315-328 (1994); O'Reilly et al., Cell, 88: 277-85 (1997).]. Both factors are normally produced by primary tumors and keep metastasis dormant. Systemic administration of either statin has been shown to also induce and sustain dormancy of primary tumors in animal models. The receptors and signalling by statins, as well as the proteases which activate them, remain to be identified. A need exists for additional therapeutic molecules for controlling angiogenesis in the treatment of cancer and other pathological disease states.
Primary breast cancers have been shown to express several angiogenic polypeptides, of which VEGF was the most abundant. [See, e.g., Relf et al., Cancer Res., 57: 963-969 (1997).] Tumor cells contained high levels of VEGF mRNA in both invasive and non-invasive, ductal (in situ) breast carcinomas. [Brown et al, Hum. Pathol., 26: 86-91 (1995).] The endothelial cells adjacent to the in situ carcinomas expressed VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 mRNA. VEGF and its receptors may contribute to the angiogenic progression of malignant breast tumors, because in several independent studies, correlations have been found between tumor vascular density and the prognosis of the disease. [Weidner et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 84: 1875-1887 (1992).] A need exists for additional markers for breast cancer and breast cancer-related angiogenesis, to improve diagnosis and screening and to serve as a target for therapeutic intervention.
A major function of the lymphatic system is to provide fluid return from tissues and to transport many extravascular substances back to the blood. In addition, during the process of maturation, lymphocytes leave the blood, migrate through lymphoid organs and other tissues, and enter the lymphatic vessels, and return to the blood through the thoracic duct. Specialized venules, high endothelial venules (HEVs), bind lymphocytes again and cause their extravasation into tissues. The lymphatic vessels, and especially the lymph nodes, thus play an important role in immunology and in the development of metastasis of different tumors.
Since the beginning of the 20th century, three different theories concerning the embryonic origin of the lymphatic system have been presented. However, lymphatic vessels have been difficult to identify, due to the absence of known specific markers available for them.
Lymphatic vessels are most commonly studied with the aid of lymphography. In lymphography, X-ray contrast medium is injected directly into a lymphatic vessel. That contrast medium is distributed along the efferent drainage vessels of the lymphatic system. The contrast medium is collected in lymph nodes, where it stays for up to half a year, during which time X-ray analyses allow the follow-up of lymph node size and architecture. This diagnostic is especially important in cancer patients with metastases in the lymph nodes and in lymphatic malignancies, such as lymphoma. However, improved materials and methods for imaging lymphatic tissues are needed in the art.